


Burn

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has super speed and lightning, Burr can summon objects like green lantern, Eliza dosen't have powers, F/M, Hercules has super strength, John has invisibility, Lafayette can change the colors of things, Maria can control things with her mind and she fucks things up, Modern AU, Super Powers AU, The Schyulers sisters have elemental powers, Thomas can move things with his mind, it's not very effective, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: In a world where select people have superpowers, the city of New York faces problems which only these heroes can solve.





	1. Introduction

These are the heroes of the city of New York!

Alexander Hamilton-  
Age-17  
Powers- Super speed, time control, and lightning. He constantly uses super speed while writing and it speeds up his thought process to make it faster. He's one of the few people with three uncorrelated powers. He prefers super speed, and time control. lightning usually only happens if he's upset. He's been known to cause storms with his sudden mood changes and/or panic attacks and can't argue with people while their near metal. Having three powers makes him a dangerous person and he's constantly being watched by the government. 

John Laurens- Age-18  
Powers-strictly invisibility and if he can control it flight. Flight is difficult for him but if he's lucky he can access it during a fight. With his dads homophobia he often wished he were invisible. When he turned fourteen his wish came true and he also found the rare ability to fly. He loves turtles but his friends constantly remind him it's not a power. 

Thomas Jefferson  
Age-18  
Power-can move things with his mind. It's a useful power and he's been known to make Hamilton 'accidentally' trip during one of their arguments. If necessary he can lift himself into the air, though the heavier the object the more strain it causes him. He and Alex have been known to 'practice' their abilities on each other. 

Aaron Burr  
Age-19  
Power-green lantern. That's how his friends describe his powers. He can conjure up items with his mind only one at a time. He also trains with Alex and Thomas and has been known to go head to head with Alex while arguing with each other at the same time. 

Maria Reynolds  
Age-21  
Powers-mind control. She is not friends with anyone from the gang and considers herself a villain waiting for an opportunity to destroy the city that killed her family and its dynasty, starting with the Schyuler sisters, but has a softish spot for Eliza (;~)

Hercules Mulligan-  
Age-19  
Powers- super strength. Not very extensive but he does make use of it showing off at the gym and protective his friends. 

Gilbert Lafayette  
Age-18  
Powers- Can change the colors of things. Some powers aren't as impressive as others. It's good for pranks and he can use camouflage like John but less effective. He can blend into the background. 

The Schyuler sisters-  
Contains elemental powers. 

Angelica  
Age-19  
Power- The power of Ice. She can freeze nearly anything. Not much about her powers except hat they are much stronger when she's emotional. She an also fly like everyone in her family legacy could. 

Margaret(Peggy)  
Age-16  
Power- The power to control earth. Chunks from the ground. Dirt. Plants. flowers. Vines. Anything with earth. She is the youngest and her powers are the weakest. She can control plants mostly but other then that she can fly is she puts her energy into it. 

Elizabeth(Eliza)  
Age-17  
Powers-none.


	2. Don't be late for the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex at work and and extent of Maria's powers. 
> 
> Also the tiles could just be random stuff from my day so look out for that. Sometimes it'll be relevant for the plot of the chapter.

Alexander Hamilton zoomed past on the sidewalk, causing a burst of wind to follow and blow by people on the streets. He didn't have time to stop and apologize. Actually he did. With a deep breath he squeezed his eyes shut. 

When he opened them everything was frozen in place. His mouth hung open, breathlessly in awe even though he'd seen it a hundred times before. 

He didn't have long before time started so he quickly ran back to the people he'd run past. He picked up some woman's papers and reorganized, grabbed a mans coffe cup from where it was floating in thin air about to splash in the ground, and caught a kids ballon from floating away. 

He finished just in time and before he knew it time had started. "Oh shit". He said and took off running again, this time avoiding the people who were on the sidewalks.

The thirty-five minute walk, only took about five minutes and he burts through the doors, skidding to a stop and causing a strong winds to flow through the cafe, annoying many customers. "Sorry". He says sheepishly open to the room. 

He quickly rushes to get behind the counter, grab his name tag and through his shirt over the tank top he'd been wearing. 

"Your lucky". Maria growls, coming out of nowhere holding a stopwatch. She clicks it and sets it down. "A few more seconds and you would have been late".

He sighs, his breath still coming out in pants. He hates Maria Reynolds, his boss, so much he wishes he could zap her with lightning. She hates him too. She's been waiting for his third time being late so she could fire him. She watched him like a hawk and any slip up he made she noticed.

"Table seven wants the caramel mocha latte, table three needs more napkins, and Table twelve wants our number four with muffins, think you can handle that, Hamil-trash?".

He has to refrain from zapping her with thousands of volts of electricity, and instead closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

Time is frozen when he opens his eyes. He quickly struggles to remember the orders Maria gave him and manages to make the first two and deliver them at the tables. He's in the third order when he feels light headed and time starts again. 

Without missing a beat, he turns to Maria, who may or may not have a peice of gum in her pocket now. "I thing I can manage". 

She scoffs, then storms off to ruin someone else's day he assumes. 

He finishes the order and delivers it, then takes his place at the counter waiting for any new customers to enter. 

He's been standing for nearly half an hour and the fact that he dosen't burst out of the cafe and zoom down the street with lighting blasts is a miracle. Another Miracle is that Eliza walks in. 

He immediately straightens and waves her over and she blushes. Still she walks over and he smiles at her. 

"Hey. Thank god your here. Maria is about to make me spark I swear". She laughs and places a hand on his. "She's not that bad".

He snorts. "Not to you. With you she's and angel".

"She is not".

"She is so. I'll prove it".

"Alex don't-".

"Maria!". He calls and Eliza sighs. "What do you want Hamiltra-". She pauses mid word when she spots Eliza. She coughs. "Hamilton. Hey Eliza". 

"H-hey". Eliza says, stuttering slightly. Maria rubbed her the wrong way. Something about her was off. Waaaaay off.

"What did you want Alex?". She asks nicely. Alex had to contain himself. She never even bothered with his first name unless she was furious. 

"Oh. Eliza just wanted to say hi". 

"Oh! Well hello Eliza. You know we can sit in the break room while Alex works. It's my lunch break anyways".

Eliza is about to shake her head no when her mind goes blank. What was she going to say? Instead of speaking she nods her head and wordlessly follows Maria to the break room. 

Alex raises an eyebrow as his girlfriend follow after Maria, who she clearly told him she didn't trust, yet now she just followed her to the break room without a second thought. 

"Weird". He mutters. 

-|-

She's never been so glad to have mind control. She almost can't believe that happened. Maria's been using mind control in Eliza for all the two years old she's been dating Hamilton, and she's never done this before. Only simple mind tricks that made her think Maria was a nice person. 

"Kiss me". Maria says in her most commanding voice. 

Eliza nods. "Yes". She kisses her on the lips. Between gasps, Maria commands,"more passionately".

Eliza complies mindlessly and Maria had to stop herself from moaning, lest she attracted Alex to what they were doing. 

"Now tell me stop but beg for more".

"Please stop. Please". Eliza begs in a small voice. 

"Okay. I'll stop". Maria says, through the smug grin on her face shows she knows what's going to happen next. 

"But please keep going. Please". Eliza begs once more, but the desire in her voice evident. 

Maria pulls Eliza back in and kiss her hard, their tounges crashing against each other like waves. 

"Eliza?." Alex's voice reaches them. Maria freezes, but Eliza keeps kissing her, going as far as to unbutton the top of Maria's shirt. 

Maria pushes her off. "Stop". She commands. Eliza freeze. Maria buttons up her shirt and commands Eliza to clean herself up. 

"When he enters the room forget any of this happened. If he asks what we did say we talked about girl stuff and he wouldn't understand. And tell Hamilton that I'm not that bad". She commands. Eliza nods with a blank stare. 

"We're in here Hamilton". She hisses. 

"Geez. Hide much?". He remarks, entering the break room. As soon as he steps foot in the room Eliza shake her head, clearly confused. She dosen't speak until she spots Alex. "Hey sweetie".

He brightens up and grins at her. "Hey babe. What were you guys doing?". 

Before Maria can speak, Eliza interrupts. "Girl stuff. You wouldn't get it". Alex hurrumphs. 

"Well I'm off. My shifts over. You wanna grab a milkshake?". Eliza giggles and nods. She stands and bids a goodbye to Maria, who can tell its fake since she's commanded her to always say goodbye to her infront of company. 

"Bye guys. Have fun". She says gritted through her teeth. 

Alex looks at her weird, but waves as he tugs Eliza out. 

As soon as she hears the door close she screams in frustration and slams her fist on the coffee table. "Eliza will be mine". She growls. And no Alexander Hamilton was going to throw away her shot.


	3. Of bars and banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bank robbery!

"John!".

John Laurens , the tall man in question, jumped and promptly turned invisible. 

Alex laughed as he and Eliza walked up to John. 

John turned visible again. "S-sorry guys. I'm just waiting for Peggy. She wanted ice cream".

Eliza and Alex had been walking down the sidewalk when they spotted their friend standing near a street lamp. He had his nose buried in his phone like usual. 

Peggy stood a few feet away at an ice cream cart, talking to the woman who ran it. They appeared happy and the topic of ice cream had definitely been forgotten. 

John notices this. "Good thing you showed up or I would have been standing here forever waiting for ice cream forever".

Alex chuckles. "Yes. Peggy does seem to get distracted easily".

"That's my sister for you". Eliza jokes. 

"Go sneak up on her". Alex says. He's always one for practical jokes and let's just say the time control and super speed aren't always used for heroing. 

"That lady dosen't seem like a super. You know I don't-".

"Yes, I know you don't like using your powers infront of non-supers but I assure you it's not going to bother her. It's just a simple disappearing act".

John sighs. "I know, I know". 

"Stop badgering him Alex. If he dosen't want to use his powers he dosen't have to".

"Fine". Alex resigns, holding up his hands. 

"So here's your pistachio cream and I've of course got strawberry". Peggy says, walking back up to John with two cones in hand. 

She then noticed her friend and sister. "guys! What's up? I can't believe it. Now you have to get ice cream. I've only had a few licks but it's honestly amazing!". She continued rambling on and on. "And you say I talk to much". Alex jokes. Eliza laughs and John elbows him while Peggy scoffs in mock offense. 

"We could meet up with the others. Thomas said they were all at a shoppe not far from here". John says. Alex, Eliza, and Peggy agree and they set off. 

-|-

Angelica sat with Hercules, Lafayette, Arron, and Thomas, she giggled quietly at the funny text Alex sends her. Arron notices. "Who you texting?". He asks, attracting the attention of the other members of the table. "Ooooh. Angie's texting some dreamy hunk I bet". Hercules says, blinking his eyes in a teasing way. "I'm texting Alex". Arron, Thomas, and Lafayette laugh when Hercules pulls a face. "I withdraw my previous statement.

"hello!". Peggy announces her presence stepping into the shoppe followed closely by her friends. 

Luckily they had chosen a big booth so Angelica, Arron, Hercules, Thomas, and Lafayette could scoot over and make room for the rest of the group.

They sit and the conversation of the rest of the patrons covers them as they talk. Alex falters in his rant on how Maria is possibly the worst person on the planet, when he notices the news on the tv. He nudges John who was talking to Lafayette and Peggy. John excuses himself from the conversation and turns to Alex. "What is it".

"Look at the news". 

John looks a the tv which is in a ceiling corner of the shoppe. It's too loud to hear it so he has to quickly read the subtitles. 'Armed Bank robbery at 44th street with eleven counted hostages. The shooter is demanding the money from all the hostages bank accounts and that the police let him go. Police say that he's threatened to start shooting hosatges if he dosent get his demands. Until the backup gets there, the police wound be able to do anything'. 

By the time he's finished reading, his and Alex's silence had been noticed and everyone else at the table had seen the news and the table was consumed silence. 

"Well. Should we do something? We can't just sit there and the police-".

Alex is interrupted by Angelica. "Alex the police dosen't trust people with powers. They don't even allow them to join the force. Besides I'm sure they can handle them selves". They stare at her with raised eyebrows. She sighs in defeat. "Okay, okay. Yes I know as well as the rest of you that the police can't handle themselves but if we show up it could make it worse. Besides what if the robber has powers to?".

Alex mulls it over but is once again interrupted before he can speak by Thomas. "But if we can do something we should. If it were you in there you'd pray for someone, powers or not, to save you".

"I hate to say it but I agree with Jefferson. We can't just simply sit here and do nothing". Alex says. 

"Okay. How about only a few of us go? Alex has super speed so he can dodge bullets. John could use his invisibility to get the hostages out. And Angelica could use her ice powers to freeze the robber in place". Peggy says, putting a hand on Johns's shoulder. 

"Sounds like a good plan, but what if something goes wrong?". Arron speaks up from his spot besides Hercules. 

"Then we'll deal with it. And if we are doing this we should probably go now". Angelica says. 

Alex slides out of his seat, followed by John, and Angelica. 

"I could run us there?". Alex offers. 

Angelica scoffs. "The last time you did that my hair looked like it went through a tornado".

"And I barfed". John comments. 

"Fine. No running". Alex concedes. "How about Angie flys us and John uses his invisibility as we're not seen?".

John looks at Angelica, clearly worried. "Can you carry that much weight?". 

She waves him off. "Probably. Besides Alex probably ways less than my dog". 

"Hey!". Alex shouts indignantly. Being compared to a dog named meatballs was a high offense. 

"Can you turn all three of us invisible?". 

John nods at her question and she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay. Let's do this.

She wraps her arms around them. "John. Now".

Before she can say anything else they're invisible. She looks down and can't see anything. Not even shadows. 

"This is so cool!". Alex whispers. 'Oh right'. People could still hear them. Better keep that in mind. 

"Alright. It'll hold long enough. You can start flying now". John says quietly. 

She takes off, slowly at first only a few feet until she flies high enough for them to be able to see the tops of most of the small buildings. 

"Woah". John breathes out. 

"Hold on guys". She says. She feels their grips simultaneously tightening. 

"Alright. To 44th street!". Alex shouts, knowing they won't be heard, their voices hidden by the nosises of the bustling city. 

She starts flying towards 44th street, a look of pure determination on her face. Even if itcouldn't be seen. 

-|-

"I want all your money. Wallets. Cell phones. Credit cards. If you comply I won't shoot your brains out". 

This is not how Bruce Liesten pictured his day going. He'd robbed places before but usually it was a gas station on the out skirts of nowhere. A whole bank with hostages and all? Now that was a big step. 

He had been in a bad mood that morning. The court had ruled his daughter to stay with her mother after the divorce and he'd only get to see her weekends and holidays if he was lucky. 

He stormed out that morning, gun in his jacket pocket and a ski mask clutched in his hand. He stormed into the bank, ignoring the strange looks of the patrons, who would soon be hostages, as he walked into the bathroom. He slipped in the sk mask and murmured to himself in a psychotic way. 

He hadn't taken his meds that morning. 

"Just wait". He muttered. "They'll be cowering beneath me and I'll be rich". He began loading more bullets into the gun. "I'll blow out of town by next morning and by night I'll be in Mexico".

He made his way out of the bathroom and with an evil grin he shouted.

"Everyone hands up or I'll shoot! I'll kill you all! Get down!".

-|-

They arrived at the bank a few minutes later and waited patiently while John emptied his stomach in a nearby trash bin. "So he gets airsickness too". Alex mutters, definitely making a mental note of the fact. They were behind the building which surprisingly wasn't surrounded by cops. Only a few squad cars out front and and some officers milling about, not knowing what to do about their current situation. 

"So are you ready?". Angelica questions after John rejoins them. 

The two nod, suddenly seriously, and she realizes then the seriousness of the situation. People's lives were at stake. They had to do this right. No second chances. 

"Let's do this"


	4. The plan and police interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to save lives! Alex, John, and Angelica hope their not too late.

THis plan had to be foolproof. 

People's lives were in danger, theirs included. This wasn't a game. They weren't rescuing cats from trees or finding lost pets. This was serious. 

"John. Can you get in from the back door and start getting out hostages?". Angelica asks John,who nods. 

"Alex. If John gets caught I need you to distract the robber. You can use your speed to dodge the bullets and I'll fly high to the ceiling since the buildings tall. If anything happens I'll swoop down and surprise him".

"Everyone understand the plan?".

Alex gives a thumbs up and John copies him. She smiles. "Ok. Here we go".

-|-

John carefully opened the back door to the bank. It was located in an empty room and he sighed in relief, becoming uninvisible. He closed the door and crept to the side, peeking around the corner. 

People sat with their backs against a wall, most of them looking terrified at the man in the middle of the room. He paced with an undeniable annoyance in each step. He grabbed a walked-talkie and pressed the talk button. "I start shooting hostages in five minutes if I don't get my demands. Better hurry coppers!".

The people grew noticeably more afraid. One man started inching closer to the doors and jumped back to his place when a bullet struck the spot he'd just been. 

Oh boy. 

John went invisible and made his way to a woman who was shaking with fear. She was murmuring something incoherently and he knew she must have been on the edge of a panic attack. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her invisible. She started panicking. Her breathing quickened, yet she said nothing. 

He helped her stand, and walked her to the room he'd come from. He turned them both visible. "Go out through the back door. Are you gonna be okay?". She nodded and gave him a thankful smile. She turned to leave and he stops her. "Oh. Tell the police we're getting the rest of the people". She smiles again and leaves the room. 

'Okay'. He thought. 'Now to do that again several more times'. 

He repeated the steps and a problem didn't occur until the third person. He was helping a man, and luckily the shooter hadn't realized hostages had started disappearing. 

He put a hand on the mans shoulder and the man pulled back and shouted," what the hell!". 

The shooter turned around and glares at the man. Then he noticed the missing hostages. 

"Hey! Where'd my hostages go?". He shouted. "No matter. I still have you six. And I'm keeping my eye on you".

"You!". He says, turning to the man who had shouted. "Whats your deal?".

"I-i, somethin' touched my hand". The man stuttered in a jersey accent, obviously not pleased to be at the mans attention. 

The shooter froze. "Supers". He muttered. "There's supers in here!".

The remaining people jumped at his loud voice and scooted together. 

Dang this just got way harder. 

Alex took this as his cue to do something. 

He zipped in through the front door, dodging the eyes of the policemen. The shooter liked away from the hostages, noticing the door open seemingly by itself. 

"Hey! Who opened that door?". He shouted. 

Alex tapped him on the shoulder, then dashed around to his front when the man turned around. 

"Who did that? Supers!". He shouted infuriated. 

Angelica flew down as the man was distracted by Alex. She landed next to a man and woman who appeared to be a couple as they were holding hands. "Come with me". She whispered. They eached grabbed a hand and she flew them out of the building. 

She set them carefully on the ground and they let go of her. "Oh thank you!". The woman cried. "My wife is pregnant and I couldn't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to her. Or our daughter". The man explained as his wife cried into his shoulder. They thanked her again and Angelica wanted to stay and chat but she spotted some cops running over and they were fully equipped with weapons and shield. "I have to go". She excused her self and flew back into the building. 

There wasn't much use in being subtle any more since he knew they were there so she quickly grabbed a hostages, an old man, who squirmed in her grip but she held on to him and set him down outside. "Dang supers! Always making trouble". He mutters. Angelica has to keep herself from going off on this man. "Well this Super just saved your life so remember that". She growled. She took off back towards the bank leaving the old man in shock. 

-|-

'How long could he keep this up?' Bruce thought to himself. He only had about three hostages left and there was definitely a group of supers in the bank messing with him. Only one choice. 

"If I don't get my demands now I'll set off the bomb I planted in the building!". He screamed through the walkie talkie the police had tossed into the bank hours earlier so he could give demands. 

Did he have a bomb? Yes actually. He packed one just in case something went wrong and he'd need to cover his tracks. 

"I have this bomb. I'm attaching it to the ceiling. If the supers don't leave the building and I don't get my demands I will blow us to pieces !".

-|-

The police began to panic. Supers were already hated by the police. Sure some people would argue they were good but they hadn't experienced first hand supers that weren't. Supers that used their powers for bad. That had hurt, and even killed people. 

Arshall Camone didn't want supers around this case. He'd seen one fly some of the hostages out and amazingly they weren't dropped by her. 

"What are your demands sir? I'm sure we can make this work for everyone". He had to hold back the mountain of curse words he wanted to shout in this mans face. He but on a calm voice as he'd been trained to do in cases like these.

"I want you to put ten thousand dollars in my ex-girlfriends bank account and tellbher to use it only for my daughters. Keep track with that fancy white people shit you guys do. If you don't I'm blowing this place and everyone in it it to dust. And get these supers out of here!".

Supers. Always ruining things.

He grabbed a megaphone and clicked it on, pointing it at the building. "This message is to all supers in the building. Leave. It's by order of the shooter and your dangering lives if you stay. Please exit the building or we'll h forced to detain you". 

No one exits the building. 

Arshall grumbles. "Supers! Get out of there or we will arrest you".

Still no one leaves. 

Time to try a different approach. 

-|-

Alex was giving out. Sure his super speed was usually long lasting but it was for long distances and this guy was catching on. He didn't turn around and he shot sometimes places Alex had been only a second ago. 

"John! How manny people left?". 

"One I think but she ran off. We've gotta get her out of here before the bomb goes off". John says. 

"I'll fan it and look. You guys keep him occupied. Don't let him set off the bomb". Angelica says, flying off to another part of the bank. 

"Hey dude. Do you really wanna blow yourself up? Think about this. So you have a family?". John asked, turning visible. 

The man whirled around to face him. The look on his face clearly deranged. "Nope. I'm blowing this ace to the ground!". He moved a few feet back and tossed a small thing into the air. He grabbed what looked like a controller and pushed a button. 

Alex froze. Time was suddenly still Don't panic, don't panic. Okay. All he had to do was get his friends out and the missing hostage lady then move any people, even if they were cops out of the area. He started with his friends. John was easy sinc he stood a few feet away from Alex, his expression one of pure terror. 

Angelica was harder since she'd been flying but he stood on John shoulders and somehow pulled her down. Now the missing lady. He set off towards the escape room John had used to get in. Nope. The room with millions of dollars in it? Well he wouldn't blame her if she stole some, but that room was surprisingly empty. Bathrooms too. 

'Where would you hide if you were being held hostage?'. He thought. The front desk immediately came to mind and that's where he found the missing hostage lady, frozen while desperately pressing the 'bank robbery' button under the desk. 

He grabbed her and began dragging her out of the bank. He set her next to John and Angelica and double checked the building making sure no one was there. 

He was about to leave when he noticed the shooter, an insane grin on his face. Yes he could leave him but what if he had a family? With a begrudging sigh he grabbed they guy and pushed him outside and into the back of a cop car. Ha handcuffed him and locked the doors. 

Then he went to work, moving everyone as far away from the building as possible. He could feel himself growing fainter. His power was about to give out. He trudged over to his friends, making a mental promise to answer any questions they had, then passed out as time started again.


	5. Trial and error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is suspicious on what happened at the bank and Alex is going to have to find an excuse.

Alex blinked his eyes open groggily, his mind swirling. He could feel a headache forming. 

"He's awake! John, he's awake!". He hears Angelica's voice call out. 

"Alex? Buddy? Are you okay?". John calm voice is pouring over him.

The last events of the day flow back into his mind and he shoots off the floor. 'Ahh there's the headache ignited at full force'. With a groan he layed back down. 

"Where am I?". He croaked out, his voice hoarse. 

"Jail". John says blatantly. Angelica elbows him in the side. "We're at the police station. The cops are supposed to put us on trial but their waiting for all the post-hostages to get back from their own things and we're waiting on our friends to see if they can bail us out".

"They can't. It's in the new bylaws. Supers can't be bailed by degree of crime". Alex recites. He had memorized the super bylaws when he had first moved to New York. 

"So we're just waiting for moral support?". John jokes. 

Angelica laughs. "Pretty much. But I'm sure they'll be here soon".

-|-

"Come on!". 

"Our sister is in jail let's go!".

"Eliza, Peggy. Chill I'm sure their fine".

Eliza and Peggy turned to glare at Hercules. "You know how roughly the police treat supers. If they hurt her...". Peggy trailed off.

Eliza nods. "Lets go".

They group sets off to the police station. 

-|-

"Do you think my sisters are coming?". Angelica says. Alex looks up from his spot. His headache has faded slightly to a throbbing instead of a pounding and he's suddenly aware of their situation.

"I'm sure their all on their way here". Alex assures Angelica.

He an feel his eyelids growing heavier and he desperately wants to sleep. To wake up and have this all have been a crazy dream. He succumbs to sleep and slumps against John, leaving behind his problems in the world of consciousness.

-|-

"We're here! Angelica!". The voice of her youngest sister awakes her from her half asleep stupor.

She immediately awakens and jumps out of her seat, crushing her two sisters in a hug. They return the favor. "Oh thank god your okay". Eliza says. "We thought they'd sent you to super jail or something". Peggy follows.

"Is that a thing?". Angelica asks jokingly and Peggy and Eliza laugh, trying to rid themselves of the tension.

"Someone wake up the two sleeping beauties please". Angelica says, pointing at John and Alex, the later leaning on John and the former resting on Alex. Both are fast asleep.

"Anyway I want?". Hercules asks.

"Oh boy". Lafayette groans.

"I've been waiting to use this". Hercules says, rummaging through his pockets. He pulls out what looks like a miniaturized airhorn.

"Why? What purpose do you have in life to own that?". Arron says, in slight disbelief.

"Hey when your cousin works at a prank shop you learn a few tricks. Now shush".

He creeps up on the two, though it's not at all necessary since their basically out cold. He puts the airhorn right next to Alex's ear an pushes the trigger.

Alex, always a deep sleeper wakes up slowly and groggily, John, forever a light sleeper, shoots out of the chair, causing Alex to fall over to where John had been.

John stands, breathing fast. The he lets out a long sigh. "Why. Why would you do that?".

"Ugh. Can't I sleep for once without being interrupted". Alex moans from his spot, lying in Johns chair, not making a move to get up.

"Get up runts!". A bristled guard walks in, his loud voice making them jump. 

"All supers in the room follow me to the trial room!". The guard leads them to the trail room, a bland room with a podium in the middle and rows of church-like seats in the back with one place closer to the podium. 

"All others who weren't at the crime scene sit in the back rows or the room. All supers who were present sit down in the front pew".

"Um. I'm a person. Just cause I have powers dosen't mean you can call me a super". Angelica says indignantly. 

"Do you want me to keep you overnight cause I will, super". He snarls at her. Angelica steps back, and Eliza and Peggy grab each of her arms and lead her to the pew she was supposed to sit in. 

"Now. We begin trial. Whichever of you planned this, step up to". The guard says. 

Everyone's eyes skirt around Angelica, since she did officially give out the order for this so called 'mission'. 

"I did". 

Alex stands up and is aware that everyone's eyes are on him. 

"Get up here. When you stand on this podium you are held by the truth of the court. All things you say are being recorded and this can and WILL be held against you".

"Sure dude". Alex says nonchalantly. 

"Don't call me dude. My name is Arshall. You will adress me as sir. Yes sir, no sir. Clear?".

"Crystal". Alex replied coldly. 

"Why were you at this bank today?". Arshall asked. 

"Well we saw the report on the news and we figured why not save the day since the police aren't exactly the smartest people in the world when it comes to crimes". Alex says, ignoring the look of rage on Arshall's face. 

"Look here, super". Arshall spits the word as though it's acid. "I'm your superior in the trail room. In this city. I rule over you and all your kind and don't you forget it. I'm the boss around here and you better act like it". 

"One, that was super racists. Two, I have powers. I could zip around, clock you in the face, and be back over here before you could blink. If I wanted to, I could be out of this police station and possibly out of then country in less than an hour". 

Arshall looks to be silenced by anger, his eye twitching. 

"If we supers wanted, we could run this city. We're stronger, faster, smarter, and definitely more capable. Your lucky we haven't banded together and taken control of the world or something. Seriously guys do your jobs. If we hadn't been there you would have never caught that guy. How do you think he got in your cop car? Magic? Your excellent police work? Nope! It was me. I used my powers to capture the bad guy. My friends helped and we got all the hostages out before you guys even did anything. If anything, we should hire supers in the police force". 

Alex is panting, his rant finally done, and the weariness of the day weighing in on him. He wobbles slightly at the podium and John is already out of his seat and rushing over to catch him. God stopping time is never this tiring. It just needs to catch up with him that's all.

Arshall walks up to them, clearly infuriated. "You". He nearly spits in Alex's face. "Have just welcomed yourself to a night in the slammer". 

Alex sighs." I didn't wanna do this". 

He freezes time. He sways as he pushes him self off of John. He only has a few minutes before he blacks out so he drags the officer- sorry, Marshall?- in a closet and then he sighs. He grabs a permanent marker and scrawls his name on his forehead. Along with some.... censored material. 

He drew penis's. lots of em. 

The he locked the closet. 

He drags himself back to his friends, and manages to make it to John before he blacks out and time starts once again.


	6. The unnamed chapter part 1

Alex is running. He's running so fast that he can't see anything around him and it goes by in a blur. Then he's surrounded by darkness but he's still running. Racing away from something. Something red flashes next to him. 

He wakes up, panting, his friends around him looking concerned. Eliza crushes him in a hug. "Thank goodness your alright. We don't know what happened. Arshall just disappeared and you were passed out. I was so worried".

He laughs hoarsely. "I'm fine. I think".

Alex tries to stand, swaying a bit in the process and leans on John who steadies him. "Are you sure your okay?". John asks. Alex nods uncertainly. John pratically lead him to the car and no one stops them when Alex mutters that the chief said they could go. 

They walk to the car, Alex being squashed between John and Eliza. Peggy, Hercules, and Lafayette pile into the back of Angelica's SUV the only vehicle capable of holding them all. 

Nearly as soon as the drive starts Alex nods off onto Johns shoulder, lulled to sleep by the hum and bump of the car. 

He's woken by John moments later.

The car is nearly empty, Angelica being the only one still driving. "I said we'd get out last since you fell asleep. We're at home". 

Alex waits, leaning against the van tiredly while John bid Angelica goodbye. 

Alex followed John up the stairs, John holding his hand and basically leading him to their apartment. 

Their apartment was cozy, and he mourned the thought that he'd have to leave it when he eventually moved in with Eliza. 

Too tired too kick his shoes off Alex stumbled over to the couch, and flopped onto it, his eyes slipping closed. After stopping time four times in one day(usually it was two at the most and never for that long) he was exhausted. 

"Come on dude. At least let me take off your shoes". John scolds gently. Alex uncurls slowly and allows John to remove his shoes before curling up again and allowing sleep to take over him. The last thing he remembers is John covering him with a blanket. 

-|-

He sleeps fitfully. Then he dreams. It's dark. No one is there but him. He sees a figure. 

He approached it and when he could almost reach it, the figure turned to face him. Eliza. 

"Eliza?".

Eliza snarled at him and he couldn't move. The Eliza he knew would never do that. She was sweeter than any candy and best friends with everyone in the group. She was kind, honest, a good listener. He could go on but the point was, she wasn't this.

"Your a horrible human being. Your a monster". She snapped back at him. Her teeth sharp and her nails turned to claws. 

Then he was in the city. Burning. All around him. Buildings toppled to the ground like they were nothing. People ran, some flying and using powers Alex had never seen before. 

He woke up.

"'Lex? Are are you okay?". John was beside him. He'd probably shaken him to wake him up. 

Alex nodded his head yes after a moment. "I-im fine". He says shakily. John could probably see through his lie, he is Alex's best friend after all, but if he does he dosen't say anything.

-|-

Work is work. He still feels tired(time is still catching up with him) and he just wants to rest. He nearly falls asleep at the front counter. 

Luckily John comes in. "Hey 'Lex. Can I get my usual?". 

Alex nods and leaves to make John's usual, a coffee and a biscuit. He passes the break room and notices the door is cracked open. His curiosity gets the best of him and he peeks in. 

He drops the coffee. 

Alex dosen't know what to do. So he does what he always does. 

He runs. 

He's out the door, ignoring John's question and anyone's gaze as he rushes out to the only place he can think of. 

-|-

He stands at the field. He probably dosen't have long, John and Eliza have found him there before. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the image flashes in his mind. 

Eliza. 

Eliza and Maria. 

Making out. 

Maria taking off Eliza's jacket. 

Eliza not stopping her. 

His breath hitches. Lightning strikes and he can hear thunder crack not far from where he is. He needs to calm down. 

But Eliza. He thinks with sorrow. 

And Maria. He thinks bitterly. 

He wants her to pay. He could kill her. No one would know. But that would make him a monster.

Thunder cracks again. 

He opens his eyes and catches lightning striking the city sky. 

Deep breaths. 

He can feel the anger burning inside him and he starts to breathe quicker. The tears are spilling down his face as it starts to rain. 'That's new'. Is it him or is Mother Nature just fucking him over. 

John finds him. He doubts it'd be Eliza right now. She's probably knee deep in Maria-

He shouldn't be thinking about his right now.

"Do you wanna talk about it?".

John's question is answered with a crack of thunder. 

"Geez. Don't get your powers in a twist".

It takes him a while before he can speak and he does so, with thunder rumbling in the background. "I thought she loved me". He says, but its mostly lost in John's chest as he's hugged by his friend. 

Well maybe she did. Or maybe she didn't. It dosen't matter right now, all you need to do is calm down". John's voice was soothing and he took a deep breath. The storm had dwindled to a light drizzle, though the sky was still dark. He held in the sobs and screams the threatened to claw out of his throat and instead looked at the sky, waiting wishing for this all to be over

.


	7. The unarmed chapter part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So eliza cheated on Alex right? Or did she? Who knows. Maybe you'll find out in this chapter from Eliza's POV. Angst? Probably.

Eliza never had a great memory, but she would bet serious money that it had grown worse whenever she went to Alex's job. 

She was seriously considering asking him to check if there was a gas leak or something. She'd walk in like it was a normal day then walk out with barely any memory of being there. 

It was weird. 

-|-

Mariah relished in the touch. She longed to be touched constantly, touch starved if you will, and having Eliza with her even if she didn't know it was amazing. 

Eliza was currently cuddled up against her, murmuring flirtatious words and Mariah had to keep herself from laughing, lest she alert Alex to their activities. 

"Elizabeth". She purred Eliza's name. "Tell me you love me". 

"I love you". Eliza said. Mariah knew there was no emotion behind it she grinned. "Yeah you do. Kiss me". The orders were stern but Eliza complied as though they were said in a sugar sweet voice. 

They had a good thing going. Well she did, Eliza was just her plaything mostly. Then Alex ruined in typical Alex fashion. 

She hadn't even realized Alex had walked in until she heard the coffee cup hit the ground, but by then Alex was gone. 

-|-

Eliza came to disoriented and blinked as she sat up. She groaned. She was in the break room at Alex's job. 

She then noticed Mariah was on the other end of the couch and Eliza jumped.

"O-oh hey Mariah". She said, her voice surprisingly hoarse.

"Hey. You okay, our came in here to wait for Alex and just fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you". She said sweetly. Eliza nodded her head. Of course that's what happened. Nothing ridiculous like her mind had telling her. 

"Can I get a cup of water? My throat is really bothering me". Mariah nodded and stood to leave, but turned before she walked out of the room. "When I get back, we need to talk about Alex".

Eliza looked up. "What about Alex?".

Mariah was already out the door

-|-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't updated in forever but I've been busy with school. Hopefully more updates will come soon :) (-_-)


	8. Do what it takes to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry the last chapter was short

John glanced at Alex for what he was sure was the seventh time in the last few minutes. John had convinced him to go home and calm down so he didn't accidentally cause a lightning storm and injure someone so he had taken up a corner of the couch, slowly falling asleep after the days events to an old episode of Full House. 

John sighs as he glances at his phone, several texts from Eliza going unanswered. Alex's phone had been going off for an hour before she gave up and began texting John who didn't know what to say. So he didn't answer. 

One text couldn't hurt, could it?

JLaurens:Hey

Eliza: John! Thank goodness. Is Alex with you? I haven't seen him since he left work. He ran out and he isn't answering my calls or texts and I'm really worried

John swallowed nervously before he replied. 

JLaurens:Yeah he's with me. He's asleep. 

Eliza:Oh thank god. What happened? He ran out of the cafe so fast I barely saw him. And a thunderstorm started up right after so I knew something was wrong. Did something happen?

John sighed thinking carefully of his reply. 

JLaurens:He's fine I think. Just needs to rest and think about things

Eliza: Things? What happened?

John hiff r

JLaurens: I don't think he'd want me to tell you, but I'm sure he'll talk when he wakes up and calms down. 

Eliza:John. Is Alex okay?

JLaurens:Yes he's fine. He just had a bad day is all

'Eliza is typing' 

Eliza:if you say so. But promise you'll tell him to call me when he's up please

JLaurens:K

He set his phone down and glanced at Alex again, who slept peacefully, the tv casting a soft glow on his face. He smiled and felt his heart plummet. 

Alex is without Eliza. If he was with Eliza. Either way you don't get just fall in love with your best friend while he's going through a crisis-

Did he just- in love- with Alex. His best friend. 

Crap .

-

Mariah fixed her lip gloss in the bathroom while Eliza walked in. She froze at the sight. It would be rude to back out wouldn't it? At least that's what she thought. 

With an internal sigh she pushed a smile in her face. "Hey Mariah". She walked over to the sink and Mariah pulled out her phone as Eliza fixed her hair, not remembering how it got messed up. 

Mariah looked away from her, a sad look on her face. "Something happened".

"What is it?". Eliza asked, putting her hair into a ponytail and fixing her butterfly hair clip. 

"I-i don't know how to say this...but I'd want someone to tell me if this happened".

Eliza looks at her nervously. "What is it?".

"Alex made a move on me today".

Eliza eyes widened. "Oh". Was all she could mutter. 

"I'm so sorry. I just had to tell you. We were in the break room, and he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him away and he got really upset. I was shouting at him because I knew he was dating you but he didn't care and I tried to storm out but he didn't let me".

She trailed off staring at the floor. "I had no other choice. I used my powers".

Eliza gasped slightly. "I-i didn't know you h-had powers".

Mariah nodded. "I've kept them hidden for a reason. It showed his greatest fear and he ran off".

"But Alex wouldn't d-do that". Eliza shakes her head. Mariah sighs. "I'm sorry.". Eliza gives a wavey smile. "It's not your fault".

"Still. I can't believe Alex would do something like this". I mean I never liked him, but he seemed like an okay guy". 

Eliza nods mindlessly. "Y-yeah I saw him run out, I just can't believe...". She slid down to the floor and Mariah sits next to her and puts a grounding hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay". She said, a grin on her face as Eliza sobbed into her shoulder. 

Alex awoke from a nightmare alone on the couch. He had kicked the blanket off himself in his fretful sleep and he could feel sweat soaking his shirt. He turned to look out the window and saw that it was nighttime. With a quiet groan he got up and went to his room, changing his shirt. 

He peeks into John's room and smiled when he saw his friend asleep on his bed. He was a good friend. What did Alex do to deserve him?

Alex leans on the counter as the coffee machine him and churns, scrolling through his phone. A million missed texts from Eliza, some that confused him. 

(7 missed calls from 'Eliza')

Messages received at 5:42 pm

Eliza:Alex what happened???

Eliza: please answer 

Eliza: Please call me

(3 missed calls from 'Eliza')

Messages received at 6:27 pm. 

Eliza: I can't believe you

Eliza: I honestly can't believe you would do something like this

Eliza: And have the nerve to not answer my texts as well

Eliza:don't even bother replying. I don't think I wanna talk to you right now

Messages sent at 11:53 pm. 

Alex: I don't know what your talking about. If anything I should be upset with you. I thought

Alex: I thought you loved me, y'know? But I mean clearly not if what usage is any proper indication of truth. 

Alex: And with Mariah. No one likes Mariah not even you can like her she's unbearable 

Alex: And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Because no offense, but I don't think we should be going out, or dating, or whatever we were doing anymore! 

Alex: so consider us officially broken up!

Alex slammed his phone down and frowned. With a sigh he sips from his coffee mug and spends the rest of the night glaring at the wall and going through another eight cups of coffee.


End file.
